Known Stranger?
by AceKiran
Summary: Shalu, a common college girl, bumps into Kai Hiwatari, her celebrity crush since teenage! Initially she is very excited, but questions arise- Why is Kai here? Who is the kid with him? gradually answers come too. But does she feel the same about him after all this? And what are Kai's feelings? A little different approach to my favourite character Kai. Expecting diverse reactions...
1. Chp1-Meeting

**Disclaimer:** **This is about Kai Hiwatari, a character from the Beyblade series. I do no own Kai or any other character mentioned in this story that is from the series. There are characters in the story that are not from the original series but have been made by me, and they have been introduced just to give shape to my imagination.**

**Kai's son Gou Hiwatari has been used in this story, though in a different way, simply a fancy of my mind and for the sake of the story. Many facts have been invented and are not in accordance with the real series, for the sake of the story. Some facts, though, have been kept intact as seen in the real series.**

**I have tried my hardest not to offend any person or group or community or animals or anything on earth and beyond.**

**Pairing: Kai x OC**

**Reader friends, please review. I need it! This is my first attempt at FanFic.**

**And, here is the first chapter of the story...**

* * *

**_1\. Meeting_**

Unexpected sights were the most unexpected in Khushgad. And that day, like every other day, Shalu was walking down the road from her flat to the neighborhood library with no expectation of any such sight. Actually, she had given up on them a few years ago when she was in the final year of middle school.

She was thinking of her horoscope for the day. She was a regular reader of that section of the paper. That day it said something like 'a known stranger is likely to knock on the door...' Blah! Blah!

"Known stranger!' she scoffed! "Oxymoron just couldn't have got worse!"

She said it to herself and immediately felt like someone pulled a string somewhere in her brain...no no...in her…heart!

"Well! Something IS going to happen today, of that you can be sure, girl!" She said to herself.

She began running her day's schedule mentally.

"This library to college. Only two classes today! Thank God! So much work in the National library today. It so far away. I…"

She was stopped by a little figure standing on her way. Her train of thoughts was lost!

It was a little boy.

Failing to notice that the boy was an obvious foreigner she said in her own tongue (Bengali) "Why stand in the middle of the footpath like that, sonny? Move a little to the side, please. Someone could knock into you."

The boy looked up at her, confusion written all over his cute little face.

Shalu suddenly understood that he would not understand Bengali… 'Stupid me!' she said to her self, and spoke to the boy again, in English.

"You shouldn't be standing in the middle of the footpath, dear."

"Oh!" said the boy and moved a bit to the side.

But he still looked a bit confused.

"Do you live here?" She asked

He shook his head.

"Have you come here with someone?"

He nodded.

"Whom?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer but shut it again. He fumbled for something in his pocket and brought out a stack of cards.

Shalu flipped through them and saw that each had a sentence in English and a sentence in some other script which looked like it could be Japanese.

The English sentence in the first card read 'Stand where you are. Do not move an inch until I come back.'

The second one read 'Do not talk to strangers about anything.'

"Oh!" She said to herself.

"Are you lost here, dear?" She felt compelled to ask.

He shook his head.

Shalu just could not think of what to do! She couldn't leave the kid there all by himself.

She ran to the gate of the building which was on the other side of the road and asked the security guard if he could tell who the child was with and where that person had gone to.

The reply came that a male foreigner looking almost the same as the boy and wearing odd clothes and with an outrageous hairstyle had come walking along with this boy.

She was also told that after looking this way and that way and asking questions to passers-by the confused looking man kept the boy there and ran to the left.

There was a blind alley to the left from there, so that man would have to be back soon. Thinking this, Shalu returned to the boy.

"I think I will stand here with you until your guardian returns."

She noticed the boy's hair was not jet-black and was rather long and messy! He wore a pair of black shorts and a navy blue t-shirt with a graphic design of a splash of water in light blue. The collar of the t-shirt was not properly flattened. His pair of grey ked was at least a size too large for his tiny feet.

'All this has to be the work of a man who not used to kids! And in a hurry too…" she thought.

"Where are you from, little boy?" she asked and only then realised "Oh! You will not talk to a stranger, will you?"

The boy looked dismayed and shook his head.

So she had no option but to wait, but not for long, for, soon a young man of about twenty-five was seen coming their way… dressed in dark colored baggy clothes that looked a bit outlandish. His hair was done in a way Shalu had never thought she would see any mortal do, that too, with it partly dyed navy-blue, partly a bluish grey and partly black. The man had the same face-cutting as the boy's. And he looked as confused as Shalu had never been even in her Mathematics examinations!

'Has to be this one!' She thought.

The man hurried to them as soon as he spitted them and looked a bit worried about his ward standing with a stranger.

He spoke to the boy in gruff tone in a language unknown to Shalu, though from her little knowledge of a few foreign languages, she could almost bet it was Japanese.

From his tone and the boy's expression it seemed like the man was scolding the kid.

The little one was almost in tears.

She wanted to say something just when the man turned to her asked in a slightly accented English "Who are _you_?"

"I…" she suddenly lost her voice.

'Where have I seen this man and heard this voice?' she wondered.

"I am a local. Are you…?"

She was intercepted, rather rudely. "What are you doing with boy?"

"Uh…I… was just walking and saw him standing alone, so I wondered if he was lost. He wouldn't speak to me…so…I waited for his guardian."

"I'm his guardian."

"Yeah, I thought so. Um…are you…"

Again stopped. "You local? Then you know this place?" the man said and handed out a piece of paper with an address. Again it had two scripts.

" Oh! Yes! This is near our flat. Just…uh…go straight, ask the security guard sitting at gate at end of the road, they'll guide you."

"Arigato." Said the man.

'I guessed right!' She thought, delighted.

"He means 'thank you'!" chirped a voice. It was the little boy. He finally had the permission to speak for his guardian was with him.

Shalu had never felt comfortable talking to young men who were perfect strangers; otherwise she would have asked all the questions bubbling in her mind. But…

'I've shown the way. Problem solved. So I must be going, I guess,' she thought, seriously dismayed.

'Okay, um…hope you find the place. I…must…be going. Bye."

She said and turned to go.

But she just couldn't put a step forward without asking at least this question.

"Sir, are you…are you by any chance…Kai Hiwatari?"

The man looked utterly irritated at this and looked as if he would prefer not to answer.

But it was not even needed. For the boy shouted in joy "You know him!?"

Now it was her turn to be confused.

"If he really is that, then…well…then, many around here will know him."

At this the boy looked overjoyed and the man, alarmed and even more irritated.

"Oh! And they all will be delighted to know that you are…really REAL!"

If this man really was Kai Hiwatari, then, knowing him from TV, she thought she probably should be saying no more.

"Um…Mr. Hiwatari, it was nice meeting you. I...will get going. Bye, little boy."

And she almost hurried away, her heart thumping like a metal-flattening machine!

Kai Hiwatari was in her locality! Kai Hiwatari!

It was…so…unexpected!

She had given up all hopes of this kind long ago! And there he was standing right there in the road of her locality!

Then she suddenly remembered the morning's horoscope, 'a known stranger'!

"Oh my!" she exclaimed almost loudly.

'Screw library and college plans for today! Plan changed!' she thought and turned back...

* * *

**So...there it is! My first ever Fan-fiction chapter. Please read and review friends.**

**And I open to suggestions.**

**I am trying to make an interesting new person out of Kai keeping intact his general traits and background. Not much about Kai is revealed yet, it will come gradually.**

**Aloha!**


	2. Chp 2-A Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade series or Kai or any character from the series. There will be a few OCs here in this story. Kai's background and other details will be kept intact with a few changes as per requirement of this story.**

**Hey friends, hope you read and thought something about the first chapter. I was expecting reviews though.**

**Thank you ****Kai Hiwatari Dupla Fenix. **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. And review please...you have a friend in need here!**

* * *

_**2\. A Nightmare**_

_A great banging on the door, a lot of shouts on the outside, flashes of cameras, shouts of demand…_

_"What is this entire tantrum about, Shalu?" Shalu's mother asked impatiently._

_Shalu was lacking words. She could only sit curled up on her bed and ask herself 'WHY?'_

_"We know from your friend that the famous Mr. Kai Hiwatari is here," she could hear a journalist outside her window._

_"Yes! And we all only want to know why is he here?" It was another_

_"And who is with him? Your friend spoke about some child…" Another._

_"How well do you know Mr. Hiwatari?" It was the second journalist again._

_"SHALU!"_

_"Maa?"_

_"Don't you 'Maa?' me now. Speak up! What have you done…its clearly not something joyful…"_

_"No Maa!"_

_"Great!" Maa shouted sarcastically "But what is it? Is it any crime?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Oh! Goodness! An affair? What Mr. Hiwa…something…you have an…"_

_"Ah Mon Dieu! Maa, NO! Don't say just anything you think!…I didn't even know I have done something! It's just…paparazzi!"_

_"What? Are you secretly acting in a soap again? I told you not…"_

_"MAA! I met a famous person yesterday and I spoke to him, and later I told a friend about meeting him, and looks like she leaked to the media. And because no one ever thought that this person would do anything outside his country so these journalists have gone ga-ga!" Shalu said in a single breath lest her mother should cut her sentence again and misinterpret._

_"Oh! Thank goodness! What not did I think!"_

_Shalu heaved a sigh! At least Maa was cooled. But a greater problem was in store!_

_"But Maa, what about them?" she said showing outside "Soon the Housing authorities will come and force me out to get rid of them, but..."_

_"NO! NO! NO! no question of letting them click your picture and hear you speak!" Maa shouted like a fanatic "You never know journalist of movie stars and such people…they create a huge meddle...and…"_

_Just then a 'CRASH' was heard, shards of glass flew…someone had thrown a stone to break the window._

Shalu sat up with a jump in her bed, sweating like going-to-be-butchered lamb! Everything was calm…Inside, outside…YEP!

Shalu just could not believe her luck.

"MAA!" she shouted.

Her mother came in with a book in her hand, her reading glasses dangling by a string from her neck.

"At last you are up!" Maa said.

Shalu had to ignore this. "Where are they?"

Maa gave a blank look.

Shalu pointed with her head towards the window. Maa removed the curtains and looked from Shalu to outside and back, a question in her face.

"But..They were shouting, demanding…and the…the glass broke and.."

"Oh!" Maa said with a bored look "You and your wild dreams!" She said in a very bored, but somewhat relieved tone.

Maa left the room while saying "Get up now, dear, its late! You were saying you have someone to meet for an internship or something, so…"

"Okay!"

'Was it REALLY just a DREAM?' she thought and pinched herself "OW! Yeah! God! I can't believe my luck!" she said to herself. "Good that I didn't actually tell anyone. And I won't…till as late as possible…"

And she got up and got ready in a hurry.

" Mr. Kai! Do not go anywhere. I need a word with you Sir!" She said loudly in her mind and set off.

* * *

**Well friends, what do you think? The excitement of meeting your celebrity crush would be something like this only I guess! OH! What anxiety!**

**Please tell me if you like it.**

**And…more chapters to come of course. There maybe a big gap between uploading new chapters, because I have examinations coming up and those things get me real crazy! **

**But I am thoroughly enjoying writing fan-fiction. And I hope you are enjoying reading it.**

**Please send in your reviews.**

**Gracias!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chp 3- A Job without Application

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade series or Kai or any character from the series. There will be a few OCs here in this story. Kai's background and other details will be kept intact with a few changes as per requirement of this story.**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. And review…pretty please!**

* * *

_**3\. A Job without Application**_

"So your… sister-in-law… is… from here?"

"Haih!" Mr. Hiwatari said in his usual way, controlled voice, limited words, book in hand.

"I mean fully from here, or just stayed here…as in…"

"Indian - nationality, ethnicity all. Education from here too." He said looking up for a split second from the book and diving back into it again.

"So you have come here so that…um…the child can grow up in the same environment…even though…um…" Shalu was looking for the proper way to put her query, but the entire story from that celebrated young man sitting opposite to her was too much to handle in one evening!

Mr. Hiwatari did not allow her to complete her sentence "When you bringing in paparazzi?"

"Bringing what?" Shalu was awe-struck!

Mr. Hiwatari quickly put his book down and took up another white covered book and started flicking pages. Shalu had seen him use it a couple of times before too on her previous visit to this visiting room of this hostel where Mr. Hiwatari was put up, to which she herself had shown him the way. Every time she came to the hostel to visit him he came to the visiting room with these two books. She was almost certain the white-wrapped one was a copy of Japanese to English dictionary.

And the baritone reply confirmed her belief.  
"P-A-P-A-R-A-Z-Z-I." He read out.

"No you got the word correct, Sir," Shalu said quickly "But...paparazzi! Really!" She gave a half laugh of disbelief, realizing the plight of celebrities. But she couldn't stop herself from saying next "Okay! When do you want them?"

It was the other's time to be surprised.

Shalu had already understood one thing. Here was a man with a lazy larynx and busy eyes. Yes. His eyes, in fact his total facial expression said a lot, lot more than she had ever heard anyone say with their voices. Shalu could, at that moment look at that face and almost hear the baritone of the 6 feet man saying

'What commoner can abstain from calling the paparazzi even after knowing SO much about a celebrity? Are you sure you are not going to do that? If not, then why, kid, are you so eager to hear about me?'

Shalu put up her 'no, thank you, I love peace and quiet' face, hoping her celebrity crush, sitting right in front of her, facing her, would read her face.

May be he did. For, after a few awkwardly silent seconds he spoke the following words (yes, for the first time he started the conversation!)

"Boy needs school admission here. Speaks only English, so…"

Shalu cut him short "And Japanese?"

Obviously The Kai Hiwatari HATED being cut short like that, but he was quick to disguise his feelings. "Understands Japanese, speaks only English.". Shalu nodded and waited for more.

"Needs to know local language, needs sensei…uh…teacher" He said in his heavily accented tone.

Shalu had a feeling that Mr. Hiwatari was not comfortable with speaking in English, but she also felt it was deteriorating with every visit from her. The first day she had met him on the road his English was almost perfect, and there seemed to have been little accent.

'Psychology!' she shouted in her mind 'Will you ever stop amazing me?' Could it be a way of acknowledging increasing familiarity and comfort? She had heard, even experienced people showing more formality in the first meet and growing lesser formal and showing more of themselves with a that same person as they grew more and more familiar. But…is this a case in point?

But she quickly shot back from the pages of Psychology books to the reality of the moment.

"So you will be settling here too…?" She asked cautiously.

He did not reply immediately. It would seem to anyone that he was processing a safe answer, but…it could also be that he was working out the English version of his ready answer…or, maybe, both…

"Let boy grow up little, I send him to boarding and myself go back. Take him every year once on vacation."

'So that's what the deal has been with the lawyers, I guess!' Shalu said to herself.

After a couple of seconds she asked "And…your sister-in-law's parents or anyone of the family…they…uh…they agreed?"

Only after she asked this she thought 'Why on earth should he even tell me all that?'

But he did! And without thinking much, either! "Haih. It was my One…uh…my brother's will."

Shalu nodded.

Another set of awkward seconds and she spoke "Um…Mr. Hiwatari? I…uh…I am a native speaker of the local language. And…uh…I am ion need of a part-time job." She simply stated. It sounded odd, but it came to her this way only. And she thought that her purpose of stating it would be very obvious.

"I remember" he said, which surprised Shalu for a split second before she recalled that this was the excuse she had made in her second visit to this hostel.

Then it slowly became clear to her why the celebrity was giving away so much of his personal information. He thought that Shalu's third visit could have been for either of two reasons, one, to bring in the paparazzi, which was negated a few minutes ago, and the other, to repeat the request for a job. He was under the impression that common people thought celebrities always have opportunities to employ thousands of people, and Shalu was almost hating the celebrity side of this man from the core of her heart…such egregious misconceptions about common people this young man had!  
'So what if he is a celebrity! What does he think of himself?' A voice shouted at the back of her head. But she quickly reasoned it. There was child in need, a child whom she had come to adore a lot in these few meetings, who loved her back as if she was some near and dear. Besides…her necessity of a job could not be denied.

So, almost unbelievably Shalu was appointed private tutor of the nephew of the famous Kai Hiwatari, little Gou Hiwatari (who was absolutely delighted to know the fact when his uncle allowed him 15 minutes time with Shalu and jumped around shouting 'Yeah, yeah, yeah!' so loudly that the hostel owner was brought down to check if things were alright) and was burdened with keeping the outward expression of her excitement limited because of the delicacy of the matter! Oh my! How will Shalu cope with it? But she had her prize…a job without any proper application! WOW!

* * *

**Okay, so that's all for this chapter. Things may not feel too logical, but then I do not really mean to make things in this story too logical. It's a part of my wild fantasy and should feel like it too! Yay!**

**I am still keeping a lot of explosive information about this Kai and Gou. Things need time to develop, right?**

**And again I say…pleeeeaaaase review! :) **


End file.
